Es calor
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Patch/Nora:."Patch es calor y nada más, puras llamas y brasas y ardor. Patch es fuego y a Nora parece no molestarle"


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Becca Fitzpatrick, menos Patch, que es mi ángel custodio :D (?)

**Claim:** Patch/Nora.

**Advertencias: **Manos curiosas, jadeos y besos hambrientos :B

**Notas:** Esto es antes de que Patch se vuelva su ángel custodio, digamos que puede encajar perfectamente en la parte del motel, pero siempre es a libre interpretación. Soy nuevita, no me linchen :3

* * *

**Es calor**

* * *

Patch es calor, y parece querer demostrárselo a cada segundo. Es calor cuando la mira con aquellos ojos más negros que la noche, quierendo ver mucho más allá de ella, y es calor cuando le sonríe en miles de facetas (puede ser un pirata, puede ser una sonrisa astuta, de lado, algo lasciva, una sonrisa pícara o sacrcástica, engreída o falsa, una sonrisa inocente o dulce; ella simplemente tiene que elegir una y él la hará). Patch es calor cuando le habla y se burla de ella, cuando le esconde todos los secretos y se los dice a la vez, Patch es calor cuando le llama _«ángel»_ y cuando le contradice todo o le responde de aquella manera tan particular de él. Y Patch es calor también con su misterio y con su sombra, con aquel velo que lo rodea constantemente y no le deja saberlo todo de él, es calor cuando ella intenta mirarlo a los ojos y se encuentra con aquella pared negra que no le deja saber nada más que lo que él quiera decirle de ella (y sabe que no será mucho).

Patch es calor, calor y más calor.

Lo es, en especial, cuando toca su cuerpo, Nora lo sabe. Los labios de él son dos brasas contra los suyos, y su lengua marca caminos húmedos pero ardientes cuando explora su cuello o intenta profundizar el beso. Sus labios son fuego cuando le mordisque el lóbulo y su aliento es como la brisa cálida del verano cuando él le susurra algo al oído que le hace sonrojar aún más. Sus labios dejan un recorrido de besos húmedos que queman sobre su piel del cuello y ella apenas logra pensar en cómo es que alguien que no siente físicamente puede estar haciendo todas aquellas cosas en ella (y luego lo escucha reír contra su piel -su risa también es calor- y susurrar en su mente algo que le suena parecido a un _«Tu cuerpo me emociona»_ cargado de doble sentido).

Y su piel es calor, mucho más calor, como si todo el fuego estuviese concentrado en las yemas de sus dedos o en su espalda, porque ella no puede evitar querer tocar su espalda. Los dedos de Patch marcan formas y caminos, figuras y nombres que parecen grabarse a fuego en su piel, que parecen dejar una marca de lo mucho que el calor se concentra en aquellas zonas. Él acaricia las caderas de ella y suspira en sus labios, y Nora no puede contenerse de enredar los dedos en su cabello oscuro, mordiéndose los labios para no causar ningún sonido vergonzoso.

Y cuando ella esconde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él y Patch suspira, abrazándola demasiado fuerte, cuando todo se detiene y quedan callados allí, tan juntos que podrían incendiar la habitación, es cuando ella siente la gran necesidad de tocar las cicatrices en forma de uve en la espalda de él, es cuando necesita sentirlas para asegurarse de que son reales, porque algo en aquellas cicatrices le llama, algo le incita a comprobarlas y simplemente necesita hacerlo. Entonces roza rápidamente una de las cicatrices, porque no quiere tardarse lo suficiente como para hundirse en algún recuerdo de él, y descubre que aquella zona de su cuerpo es la que más calor concentra, que aquellas largas y gruesas líneas largas y de aspecto doloroso son demasiado atrayentes y cálidas, que pareciera que están hechas de fuego y que ella debe seguir tocándolas y analizándolas hasta el más mínimo detalle para descubrirlo todo (pero se dice que lo hará con tiempo, y Patch se lo agradece).

Patch es calor, y ella está segura de ello cada vez que lo toca, cada vez que le sonríe, que le mira, le habla o incluso cada vez que se mete en su cabeza. Patch es calor y nada más. Puras llamas y brasas y ardor. Patch es fuego y a Nora parece no molestarle el descubrirlo casi todas las noches (o días o tardes, depende de cuándo a él se le ocurra besarle o acariciarle por debajo de la blusa).

* * *

_&._


End file.
